Lost in your kiss
by greekfan13
Summary: Thalia and Nico have their first kiss 4 years after the gigant war. Thalico!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thalia's POV**_

I am near lady Artimis searching for a new hunter, her name is Sofia, she is a demigod. We all know that it's more than obvious that her mother is Athena but we are still not sure. Artemis is interested in her because she said Sofia was strong in heart and she was young, she is only 11 years old so Camp Half Blood hadn't even seen that she existed. We have been looking for more hunters since the gigant war 4 years ago, in the war we had lost more than 10 hunters, so now we are here looking for more hunters.

We started walking to the small house where Sofia went at summers, but today she slept there , we still didn't knew why, probably because monsters could find her easily i she was in her other house.

When we where almost there the door opened and Sofia came out with a sword in her hand. She has brown hair and inteligent gray eyes. She is very similar to Athena, she has the same look that Athena has whens he is in a fight. I had seen that look many times in Annabeth and other children of Athena.

"Who are you and what do you want? Please tell me you are not monsters," Sofia said her stormy gray eyes trying to hide the fear. She raised her sword and then saw that we where people and put it down.

"I am Artemis goddess of hunt, they are the hunters of Artemis, we are here to ask you if you want to join us in the hunt. We are sure you know you are a demigod, most of my hunters are demigods," Artemis said with the voice she uses when she talks to new hunters.

"So you are demigods like me? My friend told me demigods are supposed to go Camp Half Blood not to join a group of girls" she said with a curious voice. She is small but she still looked brave with her sword in one hand and her gray eyes looking at us with some curiosity.

"Well demigods can go to camp or if they are girls they can come with us and become inmortal, but any way who is your friend?" I sayed as Sofia took a step back and did a sign. When I was going to ask a dark shadow came out of the house.

I thought I would never see him again but when I saw how he walk my heart almost stopped. I hadn't seen him since the gigant war.

Sofia's friend was Nico di Angelo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nico's POV**_

"Thalia?", I said without thinking. I hadn't seen her since a long time ago, she still looks like a 16 year old. I was happy to see her, but I know why she is here. She wants to recruit Sofia, but I won't let that happen. Sofia is like my sister now ,and she reminded me of Bianca, so I wouldn't let her take her.

"Nico. What are you doing here I thought you lived with Hades in the underworld" said Thalia with a confused face. I really wanted to tell her to go away, but I couldn't, something told me that I just couldn't.

"I was in my way to Camp Half Blood, but I saw Sofia fighting an hydra and I decided to help her and take her to Camp Half Blood" I said remembering all what happened that day.

"That doesn't matters, I don't care about what a boy says" said Artemis, as always with her _'boys are pigs' _thing.

" Sofia do you want to join us and have inmortality and only dying in battle?" said Artemis changing completly her tone of voice. I hadn't seen how Artemis had convinced Bianca, but I was imagining something like this.

"Sorry but I prefer to go to Camp Half Blood with Nico" said Sofia with a serious tone in her voice and her arms crossed the same way the daughters of Athena did when they didn't wanted to discuss more about a topic.

"Well at least let my hunters join you, I need to go to the Olympus for the summer solstice, and I was going to take hunters anyway" Artemis said with a sweet voice but I knew that she was trying to hide her anger.

I saw a little of surprice in Thalia's face but it disapeared quickly. I saw how now I am taller than her before thinking about how she still has 16 and I have 17. Wow, years pass very fast when you are running for your life and fighting monsters.

"Okay, if Nico is agrees…" said Sofia with a voice that told me she really don't wants to, but I know that we will need them. If we are with them we would advance slower but safer, and I wanted to spend some time with Thalia, just forget that I said that.

"Okay" was the last and only thing I sayed before we where on our way.

_**Thalia's POV**_

We have traveled for more than 10 hours and we are all exhausted. We decided to make camp in a small forest. I had first watch with Nico. I am still surprised to see that now _he_ is taller than _me_ , I remember when Percy, Groover , Annabeth, and I had saved him when he was only 10 years old, he was really cute playing with his strange little game. Now he looks kind of handsome, I am not saying that I love him, but I have to admit that he did looked hot.

"So, when had you found Sofia?" I said to break the silence. I really wanted to know why Nico was protecting Sofia as if she was his sister. Nico never was like that, never.

"I found her some days ago, I helped her fight an hydra, and she told me that her home had been destroyed by some monsters. I helped her fight the monsters in our way to Camp Half Blood, and then we found you" he said with a sad voice. It was more than obvious that Sofia reminded him to Bianca.

"Wait, so why did you stopped if you where traveling by the shadows? And why were you going to Camp Half Blood?" I said, now that I think about it the last time Nico went to camp was like 3 years ago to visit Annabeth and Percy, but I still didn't know why he didn't went to camp.

"The answer for your first question is also the one for your second question, my dad got mad with me, because I did somethin he didn't want me to do. It wasn't even me he told me that in the future I would do something that he wouldn't like, so has beeng playing with my powers" he said , and I wondered what would get Hades so mad.

"Did he told you what?" I said and immediately Nico's eyes darkned. His eyes where really beautiful, and you could tell when he was having a hard time or when he was suffering by looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, he told me I would get in love with someone at camp, a daughter of a god or goddes that he had never liked, he didn't told me more" he said , and instantly my heart broke to pieces. I don't know why, I just know that it broke my heart, maybe I did loved him, but I knew that it would have to be a daughter of Demeter because Hades had never liked her.

"Please don't tell anyone" he said, I was going to talk but his face and his dark eyes made me change my mind. I wanted to scream because I now know that I really could do anything for him, because I was in love, and Artemis woldn't be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nico's POV**_

Camp Half Blood is the same as I remember. It still has campers running everywhere, but now it has new faces and almost all campers are now very young.

Now I am at my room thinking about what I said Thalia yesterday. I really wanted to tell her the truth, I already knew who I was in love, but I just couldn't tell her that I was in love with _her_. Now I want to tell her but I don't know how. I could ask the Aphrodite cabin, but they would ask many questions. I could ask Percy, but he wasn't at the camp. So I decided to go to the forest to think about it, I am better thinking at dark places, and my cabin reminded of Hades mad at me, so the forest will be.

I am running as fast as I can, I don't want no one to see me, but suddenly I crashed into something. I took out my sword and saw that I had crashed into Thalia. Her beautiful blue eyes are puffy and she has tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" I asked her as she started seeing that it was me, and then she put a brave exprecion on her face meaning that she wanted to know what I was doing.

"I was just walking" she said, but she still had tears in her eyes. I hated seeing Thalia crying. I had never saw her cry before, she has always been very strong. I don't want to make her cry again but I need to see what happened to her.

"So… why where you crying?" I said and she put a sad expresion on her face. I saw how her beautifull blue eyes where full of tears, but I really want to help her.

"I did a huge mistake" she said, and then I remembered how I told her my secret about my dad being mad at me and my hear hurted with the thought.

"Which one? I can help you fix it" I said with my most convicious voice. I just wanted to do everything that I could to make her happy, but it wasn't working because more tears filled her eyes.

"I… got in love ,and Artemis took me out of the hunters" she said and she started crying again. My heat hurted as I heard those words, the idea of her being in love with someone freaked him out.

"With who? I told you my secret, now you can tell me yours" I said as she looked up at my eyes and made me turn away. The look in her eyes wasn't anger, it was shame and sadness.

"I… got in love of... you" she said but her voice came as a whisper. I was shocked. Thalia is beautiful , and she doesn't deserves me. I am also in love of her, but I thought she wasn't in love of me, I was wrong.

Suddenly I found myself kissing her. She was shocked but then she started kissing me back. I finally broke the kiss and I was sad that it had ended so fast, but I really needed to tell something to Thalia first.

"My dad was angry because I was going to get in love of _you_, I knew since the moment that I saw you outside of Sofia's summer house, my dad had allways been jealous of Zeus because he didn't accepts him in Olympus" I said and her eyes now are happy, and that made _me_ happy.

Then without warning I was lost in her kiss.


End file.
